Walls Of Ice
by Hanayami
Summary: (Now being comtinued)Two new girls in Kyo and Yuki's class and they both show signs of the Zodiac Curse! Kyo, Yuki and Tohru try to find out if the two are cursed. But one of them is also carrying a dark secret. Wait! What's up with Shigure?
1. Introduction

Author's notes: This is the second one. I changed it. It is better than the first one: Wall of Ice. I had too many ideas contrasting each other in the first one. I think this story should be smoother than the first. Better written and I also shortened the chapters! Yay! Less reading for you! But more chapters in the story itself! O.O

Introduction

(Two different points of views)

-Yuki-

_Sigh. It's already been two weeks with that stupid cat…I hope I can last the whole school year. And the numbers of the girls in our class have increased as well. I hope none of the two will become fan girls. Just a week ago the principal decided to have some class switching system to try it out so loner students could have more friends. We got some girl named Gensai Sumiko. Nice kid. She's pretty too. Thing is she just cannot fit in for some strange reason. I can't figure out why myself. Although she has been getting along with Tohru and her friends. Now we also have another new girl in out class…the teacher's introducing her now…. _

Kyo-

_It's been two weeks since I was put into this stupid school with that damn Yuki…I hate him…I hate him so much more than Shigure. Shigure is the guy who tricked me into taking the entrance exam for this damn school. Not only am I stuck in a school with Yuki, but also I'm stuck in a school with GIRLS in it! Why the hell am I in a school for girls anyway? Life sucks. My school sucks and my family sucks. Yes. I hate a lot. I can't help it. Hey…what's this? We have a new student in our class…hnn…just had to be another girl. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Hnn…wow. Her eyes are like ice. Not only the color but also….I feel cold just looking at them…._


	2. Koken Nagasawa

Author's Notes: Actually PicesPrincess, this story will be like the old one. It's just that I have improved it and changed it a bit.

I just wanted to clarify that if you get the impression that I am making any of my OCs good at everything, tell me. I hate it when that happens. And when you get to the math part, just keep reading. I even that out a little later!

And If I ever say Koken's eyes are blue, I'm so sorry. The real color is green. I keep getting confused which one it is X.x

-Chapter 1 Start-

It was the start of a Friday and everyone was just wanting for classes to end so they could do whatever they wanted over the weekend. Once their teacher came into the classroom they all sat down in their seats. Once everyone had settled down the teacher smiled then said,

"Okay class! This is Nagasawa Koken! She is a new student and will be joining us today." The teacher said as she motioned to the door. It was eerily quiet as the new girl walked into the classroom and stood next to the teacher.

"She looks scary!" Tohru whispered to her friends. Uo just smirked and Hana continued to stare at the girl blankly. Koken wasn't the prettiest girl but she wasn't ugly either. Although she looked very cold with her emotionless expression, pale skin and small body. She looked very fragile, it seemed she could be broken with very little force. Her round and icy bright green eyes studied each student carefully, making a few of them shrink in their seats. Locks of her raven colored hair fell over her eyes. Her hairstyle resembled Yuki's except for the two long, thin red ribbons tied into bows on either side of her head. At the center of each bow was a tiny wooden trinket that was carved into a shape of a cat's head. The trinket was painted black and its eyes had been painted green.

Hana, then pointed to Koken and whispered in her usual dark and mysterious voice,

"Strange magnetic signals are coming from that new girl. Just like Sumiko-kun, Kyo-kun and Sohma-san."

"You are picking up so much strange waves now, I'm starting to think it's really normal!" Uo grumbled. Tohru just stared at Koken for a while.

_"Could Nagasawa-san be a zodiac too?"_ Tohru thought, her blue eyes shining with worry.

"Koken you can go sit down beside Sumiko." The teacher said in a kind tone as she pointed to a seat at the back. Koken nodded at the teacher, keeping her blank expression, and made her way to the empty chair.

Sumiko was also a new student in the class (read Yuki's POV) and she smiled as Koken sat down beside her. Sumiko's deep green eyes shined cheerfully as she tucked away a loose lock of her blonde hair. As Koken sat down beside Sumiko, Sumiko flashed her a wide, friendly smile. In return Sumiko just got a long, cold quiet stare. Even if Koken's look had softened a bit, Sumiko was still frightened and immediately looked away. Uo frowned deeply as she glared at the new student,

"I don't like that Koken girl."

"Why not Uo-chan?" Tohru asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"Didn't you see what she did? Sumiko was just trying to be friendly and Koken just stared at her like she was a complete freak!" Uo hissed, "She also has that snobby 'I'm the queen of the world' face on! Just look at her. She's even copying the way you fix your hair Tohru! See? She has ribbons on too!" Uo remarked as she pointed at the two blue ribbons on Tohru's head. The difference between Koken and Tohru's ribbons were that Koken's were longer, thinner and had the wooden cathead pinned onto it.

"But how could she have done that? Koken has never seen Tohru before…and her ribbons are much thinner and longer than Tohru's." Hana quietly retorted a she patted Tohru's long, chocolate tresses.

"How do you know? Our Tohru is so cute! And that bitch may have seen Tohru and wanted to copy how she looks just to be some cute girl wanna-be!" Uo snapped.

The hair at the back of their necks rose as chills shot down their spine. They felt like they were being watched by something. Tohru and Uo turned around and saw Koken glaring at them with the coldest glare they had ever seen. It was like being shot with ice cycles and the cold would just spread throughout your body before you could even blink. After that they turned away from Koken again and just shut up.

* * *

The recess bell had just gone off and Tohru and her friends, plus Sumiko, got up from their chairs to talk to each other. As they walked down the halls their subject of choice was their new classmate, 

"What was up with that death glare she gave us a while ago! And did you see what see did during math class?" Uo's voice was a low whisper as she tucked some of her dirty blond hair behind her ear. Sumiko shuddered then remarked, "Yeah! That girl really freaks me out! Her glare really scared me! And in math class she was also pretty freaky…"

Flashback 

"Okay class, who can answer this question?" The teacher asked as she pointed to the board. The whole class was quiet. The teacher had written an impossibly hard question on the board. Everyone but Koken and Yuki slumped down in their seats. After a few seconds of Yuki writing his computations on a piece of paper. Then he was about to raise his hand until Koken spoke,

"I know…the answer…" Koken whispered in a soft and blank tone. Yuki, the teacher and the whole class stared at her, surprised.

"Then what is it Koken?" The teacher asked with a small smile. The smile seemed it was meant to intimidate Koken. But Koken didn't notice.

End Flashback 

"And she got it right! She's a genius! She did all that math mentally!" Uo said, her voice practically a shriek. Tohru smiled nervously at her friend, Hana just stared at her blankly with her black orbs and Sumiko swallowed hard.

"Well in science she was a total flop. She didn't get anything right. She couldn't answer any of the teacher's questions." Sumiko mumbled softly, remembering the hint of confusion in Koken's eyes during science period. Uo glared at Sumiko.

"Whose side are you on! Why the hell are you protecting her when she was so rude to you!" Uo demanded, scaring Sumiko, who didn't reply but just chuckled sheepishly.

"There is something that's just…not right about her…." Hana whispered. A wind howled past, flowing through Hanna's black hair. This also gave a creepy and mysterious aura to Hana. Sumiko shuddered as she made a face. Uo glared at her friend then said,

"Of course. You already said that her magnetic waves aren't human!" Tohru started to panic. What if Koken and Sumiko were also zodiacs? But they weren't Sohmas. What was up with that? And even so…what animals would they be. No. The question was what could they be…all the zodiac signs were taken by everyone in the Sohma family. Was it possible to be twin zodiacs! And why did Hana say that right in front of Sumiko when she emits the same waves!

Time Elapses 

It was lunchtime and Kyo Sohma was walking alone in the hallways, his gaze to the floor. It was like this all the time. He didn't have anyone to talk to except a few people who he didn't really consider close. But something was a bit different. He had noticed that the word on Koken Nagasawa had gotten out pretty fast and that was all the people were talking about.

"Did you see the new freshman? She's really pretty. But she's got a shapeless body." Kyo stopped walking to listen to the boys who were talking in the halls, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"No, I haven't heard of her. What does she look like, aside from the shapeless body?" The other boy asked.

"Short black hair, green eyes, flawless pale skin. And she has a stare that would freeze you in your tracks. She's…like an ice queen…" The first boy finished slowly. Kyo smirked at this.

"Ice Queen, huh? No surprise there." Kyo thought, amused for some strange reason.

"Hn. No hope for a date then…. Ice queens are the worst." The second boy sighed a disappointed sigh. Kyo just shook his head and continued to walk on.

"Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless…" Kyo muttered as he ran his hand through his orange hair. He continued to walk along the corridors when someone bumped into him. Hard. Kyo staggered back a bit and a grimace of pain found its way to his face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I outta-" Kyo growled once he recovered from the shock. He then stopped and stared at the person with his crimson colored eyes. It was Koken. She stared at him blankly with her green orbs and her expression was unreadable. Both of them looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes as if in a trance. There was a cry from behind them. Koken blinked a bit then shook her head and suddenly ran away. Kyo snapped out of it as well and got angry all over again.

_"Why that little punk! How dare she just bump into me then run away without saying sorry! I'm going to catch her and give her a piece of my mind!"_ Kyo thought angrily as he speeded after her. He continued to run down the halls dodging people when he finally caught sight of Koken. He smirked and clenched his fists.

"Get back here you idiot!" Kyo growled. Koken turned around and glared at him and she stared to run a bit faster. He could feel the chill from Koken's glare spreading throughout his body. But that wasn't going to stop him. He started to pick up speed. Koken turned to him and her glare got even colder. Koken also quickened her pace.

_"Shit she's fast!"_ Kyo thought in awe. But soon that feeling was replaced by rage and he started to go at his maximum speed.

"You're not getting away from me bitch!" Kyo shouted his confidence was swelling. He could already feel the people shouting or papers flying as he went past. He was going to catch her he just knew it. Koken turned to him again and smirked. The look in her eyes changed completely from ice cold to fiery and fierce in a split second. She went even faster and to Kyo's surprise, he could just keep up with her. They both were going so fast that scenery was but a blur. People gasped and yelped as they passed. Soon they both neared a dead end in the hallway with a single open window.

"I got you know!" Kyo shouted at her. He was even more confident he was going to get her. She had no way to escape from him no matter how fast she was. But to his surprise she wasn't slowing down. She just kept on running. When she was only three feet from the open window she dived through it. Kyo stopped running a few feet from the window. He immediately ran up to the window and peered through it. Kyo saw Koken freefalling for a few seconds headfirst but then she did a graceful summersault and landed on the ground on her feet. And then she kept on running. Kyo couldn't speak.

-Chapter 1 End-


	3. Clues

Author's notes: Actually, Kyo-obsessed…your right. Kyo should have noticed and/or transformed. But I kinnda wanna be stricter when it comes to the hugging-transform rule. In my fic the characters will actually **have** to hug to transform. It's too easy if they just bump into each other then transform. Don't you think? Secrets in my fic will be revealed too easily :D

Sorry for the absence...I was in the beach. XX

-Chapter 2 Start-

"I got you know!" Kyo shouted at her. He was even more confident he was going to get her. She had no way to escape from him no smatter how fast she was. But to his surprise she wasn't slowing down. She just kept on running. When she was only three feet from the open window she dived through it. Kyo made a sudden stop a few feet from the window. As soon as he stopped skidding he got up immediately and ran up to the window. Kyo looked down through the window and saw Koken simply free falling.

_"What is that idiot doing! Committing suicide!"_ Kyo thought as panic spread through his body. He was about to climb through then window himself until Koken did a quick summersault and landed on the ground softly and gracefully. Kyo couldn't speak.

"This was the second floor…" Was all Kyo could manage. Koken looked up, flashed him a smirk of triumph and then stared to run again. Shock immediately became overpowered by anger.

"That fucking bitch!" Kyo growled. Kyo started to climb out the window but someone suddenly pulled him with such great force that he flew a few feet back. Kyo landed on the ground with a thud and skidded and rolled a bit. Kyo got up on to his feet and saw Yuki glaring at him with his violet eyes.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid cat?" Yuki ordered with an icy tone.

"I was chasing Koken. She's…cutting class…" Kyo grumbled softly. That was the lamest excuse of the year and he knew it.

"Nagasawa-san? You were going to jump down from the second floor again! What does that have to do with Nagasawa-san cutting classes?" Yuki demanded, getting even angrier with Kyo.

"See for yourself! That bitch jumped out of the window first!" Kyo snapped as he pointed to the window. Yuki seemed confused and then after a short pause he turned to look out the window. Kyo walked up behind him and saw that Koken was already pretty far away.

_"She's very fast…."_ Kyo thought with a frown. Yuki then turned to Kyo with a very cold glare.

"What did you do? You didn't throw her out the window in attempt to kill her did you?" Yuki asked in another cold tone. Kyo stared at Yuki with disbelief. Yuki didn't honestly think he would actually kill someone did he?

"Well?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW HERSELF!" Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs, his rage was on the verge of uncontrollable.

"What's wrong with me…is you. Now come on, we're both going to be late for class." Yuki said softly as he turned around to walk away. Kyo glared at Yuki for a while. But somehow he just didn't have that strong an urge to fight Yuki like he normally did. No…not now. He had more important things to think about.

It was the end of lunchtime and classes had begun again. Twenty minutes into the class Tohru noticed Koken still wasn't there in her seat. She looked to Sumiko who also seemed a bit troubled by Koken's absence.

_"Maybe she's just late."_ Tohru thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

Time elapsed once mores 

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day and teacher dismissed them. Students cried for joy and scrambled out of their seats. Tohru glanced at Koken's chair and saw that it was still empty.

_"She hasn't been there at all…strange."_ Tohru thought, getting even more worried. She got up from her chair quickly and went up to Sumiko.

"Sumiko-kun, have you seen Nagasawa-san?" Tohru asked her friend with a hint of worry in her voice. Sumiko shook her head slowly.

"Sorry. I haven't seen her since we left for lunch." Sumiko frowned a small frown, "You know, that's really not a good way to start the school year. Cutting classes is reeeeally bad." Sumiko finished then started to fix her bag so she could leave. _"What could have happened to Koken?"_ Tohru nibbled on her bottom lip. So as the next resort Tohru ran up to Yuki. "Sohma-kun!" Tohru called out. Yuki turned around and smile at her. But then he noticed that Tohru was looking very worried and his smile faded slowly. "What is the matter Honda-san?" Yuki asked in a soothing tone of voice. 

"It's Nagasawa-san! She's gone!" Tohru said in a panicky voice. Yuki frowned then said,

"Yes I know. She…." Yuki looked around to see if no one was watching. Then he leaned closer to Tohru and continued in a whisper, "Do you remember Kyo's first day of class he jumped down from the second floor?" Tohru nodded her head but looked a bit confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"That's what happened to Nagasawa-san." Tohru stared at Yuki blankly. Yuki sighed.

"She jumped out of the window and landed on her feet. The window was on the second floor." Yuki said softly. Tohru stared at Yuki and he just stared back at her. After a pause Tohru's eyes widened a bit.

"That makes sense! Hana also said Nagasawa-san was emitting those strange waves you and Kyo-kun do! Oh and Sumiko-kun does to! And don't you also think its some sort of sign that both Kyo and Koken jumped down from a window on their first day of class?" Yuki stared at Toru for a while then started to think.

"We should try to find out more about those two…you go investigate Gensai-san. I'll try to find out about Nagasawa-san." Yuki said with his voice near to a whisper. Tohru nodded then went to search for Sumiko.

* * *

After awhile of thinking Yuki decided that it would to ask the principal for some of the information he needed to start off his investigation, such as Koken's address and phone number. He knew that she wouldn't have given it to anyone even if he and Tohru begged. She seemed to be that kind of person. He knew that he might be able to get the information from people in the school's staff. After all, he was a student council representative. That had to give him some sort of leverage. But, 

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Yuki blurted out. The principal stared at him for a while. Yuki flushed then bowed,

"I am sorry. Please forgive my rude outburst."

"No it's okay. And don't ask for her phone number either…" The principal said softly. Yuki blinked a bit.

"She told me that she had no phone…and she lives very far away…the address she put on her form was somewhere in the mountains. But she must live somewhere near here. I tried to convince her to write down where she lives currently, but she refused. She seems to be very secretive." Yuki was just more puzzled than before. But he just bowed to the principal.

_"That Koken is an odd girl…."_ Yuki thought with a frown. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

"Thank you for your time." The principal smiled at Yuki as the boy bowed. Yuki smiled back and then left the room. As soon as Yuki closed the door softly he felt someone tap his shoulder.

* * *

Tohru walked beside Sumiko as they both made their way home. The two girls had reached the park and hadn't said a word to each other since they left the school. It was a really sunny say and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was a gentle breeze that made the leaves and grass sway softly. But despite the soothing and cheery atmosphere, Tohru was really tense and Sumiko seemed to notice. 

"You know, you don't have to walk home with my just because I'm the new exchange class student in…your class." Sumiko said with a small frown.

"No! It's not that!" Tohru exclaimed. Sumiko stared at her for a while with a bewildered expression. After awhile the girl looked away, still frowning. Tohru then felt a pang of guilt.

_"Now she thinks I hate her…"_ Tohru thought. Suddenly something caught Toro's eye. It was Koken walking on the other side of the park. Just when Tohru was about to say hi to Koken she noticed a skateboarder, around eight years old. He was probably coming home from school. But now he was heading strait to Koken from behind. His arms were flapping around and he seemed to be loosing balance.

"Watch out!" The boy shouted at Koken. In the blink of an eye Koken turned around, sidestepped to the right and grabbed the boy's backpack. As Koken carried him by the shirt he looked at her with a dazed expression. When the boy seemed to snap back to reality she gently put him down and he stared into her cold eyes. Even if her stare was icy the boy was still unfazed and grateful.

"Thank you!" The boy squealed as he jumped to hug her. Koken quickly sidestepped again and grabbed the boy's bag so he would not fall onto the ground. Tohru did not hear what Koken said to the boy because she was too far and spoke in a whisper. Then Koken put the boy down again gently and walked away. Tohru stared for a while, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then she heard someone call her name. She turned around and it was Sumiko. She was already seven meters away.

"Hey! Tohru-kun! What's wrong? Get your butt over here already!" Sumiko shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Tohru shouted back as she ran to her friend. Sumiko scowled at her and waited for Tohru to get to her. As Tohru hurried to get to Sumiko a thought hit her,

_"Wait? How exactly am I going to find out if Sumiko-kun is a zodiac? This is going to be a bit more complicated than I thought it would be…"_ Tohru gulped.

* * *

Kyo lay up on the roof of Shigure's house, trying to figure out what happened earlier that day. He still couldn't understand that incident with Koken. Maybe if he stayed up on the roof long enough he would figure out what happened. She was so tough for a girl. He wondered if she took extreme martial arts lessons. 

"Kyo-kun!" He heard Shigure call to him. Kyo groaned as he sat up.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki's on the phone and he wants to speak to you! He says it's important!" Kyo raised a brow. Yuki was on the phone and wanted to talk to him? Where was Yuki anyway? Kyo sighed and climbed back down into the house.

"Here he is Yuki-kun." Shigure spoke into the phone as he saw Kyo approaching. Shigure handed Kyo the phone and walked off, smiling.

"Yuki?"

"I want you to do something for me. I would do it myself but a teacher said there's an emergency student council meeting." Yuki said in a cold voice.

"What? Hell no! I'm not doing anything for you!" Kyo hissed.

"Our secret may be revealed if you don't do what I want you to!" Yuki hissed dangerously. Kyo was silent as Yuki's words sank in.

"What do you mean…?" Kyo asked as his eyes narrowed into slits. This seemed a bit farfetched and Kyo didn't know whether to believe Yuki or not. The only thing that came to mind when Kyo thought of a threat to them and the Zodiac curse was a bunch of deranged hug crazed fan girls. And he didn't think there were any of those around, except maybe in mental wards.

"I don't have time to explain. Some emergency student council meeting starts in a few minutes. Just look for Koken Nagasawa and bring her back and keep her here until I come back!" Yuki said simply before he hung up.

"What! But-DAMN YOU YUKI!" Kyo shouted at the phone.

-Chapter 2 End-

Author: Hoped you enjoed.


	4. The Chase

Author's notes: YAY! MY COMPUTER WORKS! -jumps up and down and dances-

I'm not so sure about what happens in my story now...I'm just making it that the Sohma's can talk to the animals they turn into. And when I say talk to, I mean talk too...I hope this doens't offend you guys... o.O

Chapter 3 Start-

"I don't have time to explain. Some emergency student council meeting starts in a few minutes. Just look for Koken Nagasawa and bring her back and keep her here until I come back!" Yuki said simply before he hung up.

"What! But-DAMN YOU YUKI!" Kyo shouted at the phone.

Kyo was now walking in town, pissed off and confused. First he was thinking about Koken and her strange speed and her sudden switch in personality. The picture of her fierce green eyes came back to him. It was a bit creepy actually.

"Stupid Yuki, giving me a really hard job…I don't even know where the damn girl lives." Kyo grumbled as he put his hands in his pocket. He looked up to the sky. It had gotten a little cloudy. He wondered if it was going to rain. But he just shrugged the thought off.

"Why am I even doing this for the dumb rat? Oh yeah. Our secrets might be revealed." Muttered Kyo grudgingly. He walked along the streets noticed a white cat walking on a nearby wall.

_"Cats get around a lot. Maybe it's seen Koken and where she lives."_ Thought Kyo, a little ray of hope shining on what he thought of as an impossible mission.

"Hey! You think you could help me out?" Kyo called out to the cat. The cat jumped down from the wall and ran up to Kyo then stared up into his red eyes with its own blue ones. There was a short pause. Kyo started to get annoyed. Finally the cat spoke,

"Sure. What do you need?" The cat finally asked him. Kyo sighed then replied,

"I'm looking for someone. She's a human girl. She's kinnda pale. Lessee…what else…she's also skinny and has short black hair and, um, ice-like blue eyes…yeah. That should be it…. Have you seen her around?" Kyo gave the cat a bit of time to think.

"Hmmm…I think I have. If we're thinking of the same person, she goes to the docks a lot." The cat replied seeming a bit uncertain.

"The docks? Like a port with boats and warehouses? Think you could take me there?" Kyo asked, frowning slightly.

"Sure. No problem. I don't have anything better to go anyway. Follow me." The cat turned around and started to walk off. Kyo sighed then walked after the cat.

* * *

The two, Sumiko and Tohru had reached Shigure's house. Sumiko had already said goodbye and started to walk away. Tohru still didn't have any new clues to whether Sumiko was a zodiac or not so she was panicking.

_"Come on Tohru! Think! You got to think of something hurry before she leaves! I can't let Yuki down!" _Tohru thought.

"Hey Sumiko-kun have you ever hugged a guy?" Tohru blurted out to her friend.

_"That sounds so dumb!"_ Tohru thought with a frown. Sumiko stared at Tohru for a while then walked back to her. Then she replied in a whisper,

"You might think this is stupid but…it's against my religion to hug people of the opposite sex." Sumiko paused for a while then flashed Tohru a sheepish smile. Tohru just stared at Sumiko with a bewildered expression.

"Against your religion! I—you---what's your religion?" Tohru asked looking and sounding very, very confused. Sumiko shook her head then replied,

"I am forbidden to tell. That part is very secret. Only me and my family members practice this religion." Sumiko put her finger on her lips and made an 'Shhhhh' motion.

"Don't tell anyone. I told you this information because I trust you. You're a good girl Tohru-kun. And I expect you will also keep this secret from Hana-kun and Uo-kun." Sumiko whispered. Sumiko then thrust her pinky finger at Tohru.

"Pinky-swear!" Sumiko ordered. Tohru gulped and hesitantly rung her pinky finger around Sumiko's. Sumiko seemed very pleased. She waved goodbye to Tohru as she stared to walk away again. How was Tohru going to tell Yuki what she found out about Sumiko now? She couldn't just betray Sumiko.

* * *

Kyo and the cat had been walking for an hour now and Kyo was getting impatient. And to make matters worse, the sky was getting even darker and this area of the port looked like some sort of place where gang meetings were held. The warehouses in this area had broken windows; the walls were rusted and indented in many different areas. The structures also looked like they were going to fall apart any minute. Big crates were stacked up in the most disorganized way.

_"This is just great…Yuki's gonna kill me…no! I'll kill him! I know I will beat him one day!"_ Just then something flew out of the building in front of him with a large crashing sound and pieces of glass flew everywhere. The white cat dashed away but Kyo didn't seem to notice.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo exclaimed as he staggered back a bit. He looked at the old worn out warehouse in front of him. Its windows were boarded and it was covered in rust. He saw the hole in the window where the man had flew out of. He walked up the window and saw a hidden fighting arena! It betrayed its outer shell. It looked so well kept. The concrete walls were thoroughly polished and the metal beams that supported the roof didn't show the slightest bit of age.

"Typhoon looses! We have a new champion!" A huge, muscular man shouted. This man's muscles were huge and seemed to be a whole new organism that just happened to attach itself to him. The smallest part of his body was his head.

The champion, Kyo guessed, was a boy, about his age, standing near the broken window. The boy was wearing a newspaper boy hat, which was tilted in an angle the shadow is cast covered his face. A long, thick gray cloak concealed his body; he wore big black combat boots and he also wore an orange scarf, which covered his mouth. Kyo felt the champion's eyes on him. The big man walked up behind the unknown boy and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked to him.

"Follow me. You'll be needing your prize money won't you?" He chuckled as he spoke to the boy. Kyo's eyes narrowed as he saw the boy's hands. They were small and pale. They resembled girl's hands.

"Nagasawa…." Kyo whispered. The boy's head snapped in Kyo's direction. How the boy heard Kyo's whisper, he didn't exactly know, but the sudden movement confirmed Kyo's guess.

_"Well, maybe he, the champion, is now a she…."_ Kyo gave him a triumphant kind of smirk as the muscular man led Koken away. Kyo guessed this mission wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

Kyo waited outside the warehouse for Koken to come out. She sure was taking her time. But why wouldn't she be? She wouldn't be in that stupid get up if she didn't want people to not know that she was fighting. How Kyo knew it was her he didn't know. But his instinctswere screaming in his ear that it was Koken. Some rather tall and skinny man came out from the door and looked at Kyo.

"Whatcha doing here boy? Wanna try your luck at fighting too? That last kid was very fast. Not too strong, but fast. Maybe you'd have a chance too. Today's youth is just full of surprises." The man chuckled.

"Actually, I'm waiting for my friend. She's the new champion of your arena. I came to late to watch her fight. I only caught the part when you announced her the winner." Kyo lied with a smirk of triumph still on his lips.

"She? That guy was a she? Explains why she was fast but not strong then. I couldn't touch her when we fought. But then, she left through the back door a couple of minutes ago. Does she know that you were waiting for her here?" The man frowned slightly. Kyo's eyes widened.

"She what? Fucking hell!" Kyo exclaimed as he sprinted away. The man just stood there, watching Kyo run away at top speed.

"Holy shit. He's just as fast as the girl." The man mumbled in disbelief.

* * *

Koken ran and ran as fast as her feet could take her, considering that she was wearing two layers of clothes and was exhausted from her tournament. She felt the wind whipping her face. It was a warm day but she couldn't help but get a slight chilling feeling. Koken was running yet she had no idea where she was now. She was too distracted by that red haired boy. She knew he was from her class, but she had no idea what his name was.

He was looking for her. He found her. What the hell did he want? It was the second time today that he went after her. She remembered the smirk he gave her. Her eyes narrowed. How did he know it was her?

_"I will kill that bastard…."_ Koken thought as she gritted her teeth. _"But maybe I can do something to cover up this thing. How do I do that? He saw my hands…and that's it…. What can I do to make him believe that it wasn't me?"_ She looked down at her attire. She was still in her cloak and scarf. Her hat gad flown off her head sometime in her mad dash to get away from the crimson-eyed boy.

_"I guess first thing to do would be to get rid of these clothes…."_ She though as she started to take off her cloak.

"Hey Nagasawa!" She heard someone call out from behind her. She felt anger flare up inside her. He couldn't see her like this. Her hands dove into her pockets.

_"Where are they! I can't find them…. Shit. This isn't good…."_ Koken refused to turn to Kyo without them. Her hands rummaged her pockets. She could hear Kyo catching up to her. Her heat raced. If he saw her, what would he think? What would he do? But then again…his eyes were crimson colored…but what if those were fake?

"Get back here Nagasawa!" The boy growled at her. She didn't reply. She was going to out run him even if it killed her. Finally her hands found the small box in her pocket. But now what? She couldn't use it now. She might hurt herself if she put them on now. She had no choice. She was just going to have to outrun him.

She put the box back in the pocket when she felt her scarf tighten around her neck. She looked back and saw that the boy had caught part of her scarf.

* * *

Kyo almost missed the scarf. The material was quite rough and worn out in his hand. Koken looked back at him and he stared at her in surprise.

_"Her eyes…."_ He thought as he felt his jaw drop slightly. _"How--!"_ Kyo thought until Koken glared at him and unraveled the scarf from around her neck. Kyo was snapped back to reality and he gritted his teeth. Kyo tossed away the scarf once Koken had gotten it off her neck. It would be no use to either of them anymore. Koken then got a sudden burst of speed and started to leave Kyo behind.

_"Damn this! Come one, just a bit faster. I can catch this girl!"_ Kyo though, pushing himself to pick up the pace. He looked around to see where Koken had led him. They seemed to be out of the port already. He could hear people gasping as they passed.

"Boy! Look out!" Someone called out to him.

_"What the-"_ Kyo looked ahead of him and saw that Koken had just jumped up a wall. Kyo quickly jumped over the wall just in time. He had almost crashed into it. But then as he flew on to the other side of the wall he couldn't see her anymore. She had just disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" Kyo muttered as he landed on the ground softly, a few feet away from the wall. He scanned the area before him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck.

Darkness.

Kyo had passed out.

Chapter 3 End-

Author's note/s: I hoped you liked it! I'm happy I was able to get this chapter up...but now I'm actually gonna start rewriting most of the story so don't expect most of the next chapters to be up too soon...


	5. Kidnapping

Author's note: No reviews for the last Chapter, huh? -frowns- Well you people who are reading and not reviewing (if you are even out there) Your not helpping with my self esteem and the continuation of this story...

Chapter 4 Start-

_"What the-"_ Kyo looked ahead of him and saw that Koken had just jumped up a wall. Kyo quickly jumped over the wall just in time. He had almost crashed into it. But then as he flew on to the other side of the wall he couldn't see her anymore. She had just disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" Kyo muttered as he landed on the ground softly, a few feet away from the wall. He scanned the area before him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck.

Darkness.

Kyo had passed out.

"Uhhhgg…my neck…wha-what happened?" Kyo grumbled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then the memory of chasing Koken came back to him. He also suddenly remembered passing out.

"Wait! Where am I!" Kyo exclaimed suddenly as he bolted up. He looked around, ready to attack anything that moved. Nothing. Everything was quiet, still and not to mention dark. It seemed to be nighttime already.

"Wow…how long was I out cold? It must be three am or something!" He studied his surroundings a bit more. "Wait…I'm not at the Sohma house or the arena…so where the fuck am I?" Kyo wondered out loud.

Kyo looked around and noticed that he was now in a small room made entirely out of wood. The room had around two windows, which didn't have any glass so the cold wind blew in freely. The chilly air had a faint smell of rain and was humid. The ceiling was so low Kyo knew he didn't even needed to tiptoe to reach it. It was practically bare aside from the mat; a couple of big bags, incense to keep the bugs away, and a portable stove a kettle, some rope, and a basket.

Then a cold wind blew behind him. He shivered and turned around and saw a third window. He blinked and saw Koken sleeping with her right arm on the windowsill; her head was resting on her arm. Her black hair was blowing softly in the wind. The moonlight gently caressed her smooth, pale skin. He also noticed she had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a green t-shirt, and she also wore white shorts. Kyo blushed as he stared at her.

"Arrg! Why am I blushing!" Kyo scolded himself. Then he noticed her shiver and curl up into a ball.

_"Oh crap! Is this her only bed set?"_ Kyo frowned as he stared down at the mat he was stepping on, "She obviously brought me here…but why is she doing this for me?" Koken shivered again and Kyo quickly scrambled out of the bed and gently picked Koken. After he stared at her face he set her on down in her mat slowly. He tucked her in gently. Kyo studied her face.

"So looks so different when she sleeps. She actually looks like a normal person. When she's awake she looks like she's lifeless or ruthless. But now…." Kyo stared at her face. It seemed so gentle and peaceful. Kyo lay down on the floor beside Koken and kept on staring at her until he fell asleep.

It was a chilly Saturday morning. Normally Yuki would have been asleep but today he was extremely pissed because Kyo had made Tohru worry so much. And he really wasn't a morning person. When Kyo hadn't come home the night before, Tohru had been so worried; she stayed up all night waiting for him. Yuki remembered leaving Tohru in the living room so he could sleep. When he came down in the morning to check if she was still there. And she was still there asleep with her head resting on her arms. Yuki woke her up and told her to go upstairs to get some rest in her bed. She nodded her head groggily. When Tohru was halfway up the stairs Yuki said to her,

"You shouldn't have waited for him." Yuki said coldly. Tohru looked down at him with sleepy eyes.

"Kyo-kun is my friend! Is he home? Is he alright?" Tohru questioned with a small frown. Yuki didn't say anything so she continued up the stairs regretting. Yuki looked ahead. It was a good thing it was a Saturday today or he would really have been angry. He wouldn't want Tohru's grades to slip because of that stupid cat.

"Where did that stupid cat go? He wouldn't run off for nothing. Unless something happened while he was looking for Nagasawa-san." Yuki sighed then shrugged it off. "I hate mornings. I think I'll go to sleep myself." Yuki thought as he yawned softly.

It was finally morning and Kyo felt the warmth of the sunlight on his face. He had barely opened his eyes and a ray of light blinded him. "Ah crap." Kyo muttered as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the pain. He closed his eyes and remembered he was at Koken's house. He started to shiver a bit. It had gotten so much colder ever since he slept on the floor. "Strange. It's so much colder than usual." Kyo mumbled as he opened his eyes again. He turned his to the side and saw Koken, still asleep next to him. Her face was still very peaceful. He felt his face color. But he noticed something. She had a couple of bruises on her face. He frowned slightly.

_"That's what you get from a tournament, I guess…."_ The next thing Kyo knew was his face was only inches away from hers. _"Holy crap! How did this happen?"_ Kyo thought, as he blushed even redder. And he was moving even nearer to her. He couldn't stop.

_"What the hell am I doing? I…can't…help myself."_ He could already feel the warmth radiating from her body. Suddenly Koken stared to stir. Kyo snapped out of his trance and jumped all the way to the other side of the room blushing twenty more shades of red. Kyo stood up quickly and looked out the window he was closest to, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing redder than a tomato.

_"COME ON! STOP BLUSHING ALREADY!"_ He scolded himself as he took in deep gulps of air. He could hear Koken getting out of bed already. Suddenly he realized something as he looked out the window. He looked around surprised as hell. He heard Koken come up behind him. "I see you figured it out already." Koken whispered as she walked up beside him. Kyo didn't look at her. He just kept on staring outside the window. Then when he was finally able to speak,

"You live in a tree house?" Was all Kyo could mutter. He turned to Koken. She was looking out the window, smirking. "In the park." She said softly with her emotionless face. Kyo was speechless again. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief. He had always pictured her to live in some sort of big house since she was so cold and snobby. This came as a real surprise to him. But it answered a few questions such as why it was colder than usual. They were up in a tree. He also noticed Koken's eyes were the color gold once more.

"I would have just brought you back to your house, but I had no idea where it was. So this is why you're here. In my little tree house in the park. And I don't even know your name so I couldn't ask anyone for directions to your house." Koken whispered. Kyo frowned.

"The name is Sohma Kyo. And why are you always whispering?" Kyo asked in an annoyed tone. Koken looked at him blankly then walked away and scratched the area around her eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kyo shouted as he turned to face her. Koken turned to him and frowned. Her eyes were green again. Kyo blinked.

_"Am I hallucinating or something!"_ He thought, panicking a bit. "Don't talk so loud or someone is bound to find us. This tree house may be covered mostly by leaves but if you make too much noise someone will find us and I'll be kicked out of here. This is the only place I got for now." Koken said, a bit louder than normal. Kyo studied her.

_"Wow. She had long legs."_ Kyo thought. He didn't really notice it at night because it was dark. There was a pause as Kyo stared.

"Don't make me throw my stove at you." He heard Koken threaten. Kyo felt shock spread through his body and his face started to go red. He looked up at her face. She was glaring at him. But somehow it wasn't as cold as before. He could also swear he see a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Leave." Koken said coldly as she turned to fix her bed. Kyo stared at her.

"What?" Kyo asked. Koken didn't bother to face him.

"Go home." Was all Koken said in yet another icy tone. Kyo stared to get angry. He didn't even know where exactly he was. How the hell was he going to get home?

_"__Wait. She said we were at the park so scratch that."_ Kyo thought with a frown. Kyo had been to the park a lot so he knew how to get home from there. But he also needed to bring Koken with him or Yuki would get really angry. He looked around the tree house and his eyes found their way to the rope that lay there alone in one corner. Then he had an idea. He first searched his pockets.

_"Good. I have it."_ He smirked then picked up the rope. He started to sneak up behind her as quietly as he could. Kyo quickly grabbed Koken by the waist.

"Wha-?" Before she could say anymore Kyo covered her mouth. Fear and confusion spread through her as Kyo pulled her from behind. Before she could protest he put his hand on her lips and he stuffed his handkerchief in her mouth.

_"His touch is like ice!"_ Koken grumbled in her thoughts. _"Wait! Must concentrate on getting free! If this keeps up he could figure out my---"_ Kyo had now grabbed both her hands then started to tie it with the rope she had left on the floor.

_"Gahh! I knew I should have gotten rid of that damn rope! And who knows where this handkerchief has been! Note to self: Kill Kyo!"_ Koken thought to herself, rage pulsing through her body.

"Stop struggling already!" Kyo grunted as he struggled to get the rope around her wrists.

_"Oh yeah. You're trying to kidnap me and you tell me to stop struggling! What are you! An idiot! Hn…most likely!"_ Koken managed to wriggle free and she kicked Kyo 'where it counts'. Kyo made a face of pain and fell to the floor holding his crotch. Koken started to try to get the rope off her wrists after all it hadn't been completely tied yet. Suddenly Kyo tackled her and she let out a muffled cry. She looked up at him and his eyes were burning with rage and his teeth were clenched into a snarl.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy!" Kyo snarled as he quickly flipped her over so her stomach was on the floor, now being as rough with her as he would be with Yuki. He sat on her back and started to retie the ropes on her wrists. When she wouldn't stop wriggling her slapped her upside her head.

"God damn it woman! Just stop fucking moving!" He shouted. She looked to him and glared at him with the coldest glares he ever got in his life. The ones Yuki gave him couldn't compare! He felt the frost spread through his veins. He paused for a while then frowned again. He couldn't get distracted! His secret was on the line! He continued to tie the ropes. Once he was done tying the he got off her and picked her up by the waist with one arm quickly so she couldn't kick him again. If he wasn't blinded by his anger he could have noticed Koken had stopped struggling. He made a mad dash for the door and jumped out, feet first. He saw the ground was pretty far down. He turned to Koken then stared at her. She seemed to have a far away look in her eyes. He finally noticed she had even stopped struggling. Kyo frowned deeper.

_"What could she be thinking about?"_ Kyo wondered. _"AH! SHIT! No time to think about that now!"_ He snapped back to reality and just barely landed on his feet. Since he landed improperly as his feet made contact to the ground he felt pain start from his knees and then it spread quickly. He fell to the ground and his grip on Koken loosened.

_"Fuck! She's going to get away!"_ Kyo thought as he turned his head to Koken. He watched her get up slowly and he forced himself to do the same. He got up first then hastily graded Koken by the waist again then sprinted away.

Chapter 4 End-


End file.
